Me canse de ti
by azuka.higurashi
Summary: Grell habia rogado por el amor de Sebastian durante tanto tiempo, que poco a poco decidio olvidarlo, pero y si descubre que no todo fue como el pensaba? ONE SHOT lemon o al menos eso creo XD


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic Grell x Sebastian, am no soy muy buena con eso del Yaoi hard, no me maten es mi primer intento je je, bueno quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Vane que me dio la idea de este fic nwn tkm amiga graciaaasss bueno sin mas aqui esta nwn disfruten...**

**aaaaaaaaa Rewiews porfiii graciaasss 3**

* * *

_Me canse de ti…_

De nuevo con su cara contra el suelo, herido, lleno de moretones y completamente sangrado de la cara y cuello, el pelinegro lo había hecho trizas otra vez…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, te lo he dicho mil veces- dijo alejándose y arreglándose el traje que siempre llevaba puesto.

Se sentó, se limpio la sangre con la manga de su gabardina, roja y brillante que al contacto con la sangre se torno más oscura manchándola…

-Me lo has dicho mil veces y las mil veces tengo la misma esperanza… pero ya me canse de rogarte, de pedirte que seas mío, de pedirte un beso, de pedirte compartir algo más que golpes e insultos en contra mía… ya me canse… sebas-cha… no… ¡NO! ¡Solo eres SEBASTIAN para mí y se acabo!-

Dijo levantándose con dificultad, recargándose en cualquier pared que se le cruzara, se sentía mal, adolorido, humillado y con el corazón hecho trizas… el siempre sonriente, mostrando ser diferente, mostrando ser alegre como el color rojo que siempre usaba… Grell Stucliff por fin se había rendido con Sebastian, mas por su bien, y por qué su perseverancia se vio acabada y su ilusión destrozada.

Llego a su habitación, no muy grande y oscura, lloraba mientras limpiaba sus heridas, se quito los lentes, se vio en un espejo.

-Terrible- se dijo a sí mismo para seguir con su curación, miro a un lado y ahí estaban los lentes que le dieron cuando se volvió shinigami, negros y volteo a ver un perchero en el que reposaba su traje negro que se suponía debía usar…

-No importa ya- se dijo y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente todos los shinigamis estaban más que sorprendidos…

Grell vestido contraje negro, anteojos negros y completamente serio, sin expresión en el rostro, algo de novela o algo para fotografiar y ponerlo en un periódico de más circulación.

-Hola William, buen dia-saludaba muy formalmente, este simplemente se sorprendió y lo miro extrañado, su mirada no reflejaba nada, estaba decaído, y si forma de vestir no estaba como de costumbre, todo estaba diferente eso significaba… algo estaba mal con él.

-Buen dia Grell, dime ¿estás bien?-

-Debemos recoger almas, estas no vendrán así nada mas- se alejo dejando la pregunta de Will en el aire.

-"definitivamente algo anda mal con el"- se dijo acomodando sus lentes.

El dia transcurrió sin reportes, problemas, nada extraño, algo que Will había deseado en varios años pero que ahora que se volvía realidad, se sentía extraño y muy confundido, quizo regresar a entregar sus reportes, pero al llegar a un tejado de una iglesia, vio una silueta familiar, agachado, llorando a llanto abierto, como si de un niño se tratase, se acerco y noto la enorme cabellera roja atada con un moño, lógico quien más podía ser…

Se acerco poco a poco, escuchando el sollozo del pobre pelirrojo.

-Te odio, por amarte, que cruel ironía, y pensé que mi esfuerzo daría frutos, que idiota fui, vestiré de negro por que mi amor por ti a muerto… ¿¡me oyes Sebastian?! Jamás me volveré a enamorar de ese modo, por tonto- siguió llorando fuerte, desgarrándose la garganta, empuñando sus manos hasta que sus palmas sangraban, mordiéndose los labios para evitar más lagrimas, cosa que fue imposible.

Will estaba muy desconcertado, pero ahora entendía todo, ahora sabia que todo era por él, por ese demonio, pero debía entender que eso jamás iba a pasar, un amor así jamás seria correspondido y nunca tendría éxito.

Varios días, y nada que se aparecía el sujeto de rojo por la mansión Phantomhive... definitivamente quizá se había librado de él pero le preocupaba que una de sus fuentes de información (de vez en cuando) se le fuera de las manos.

-Bo-chan- dijo haciendo una reverencia al entrar a la habitación, el chiquillo sentado en un enorme sillón solo le dedico una mirada que duro muy poco.

-¿Qué quieres, Sebastian?-

-Vera joven amo, ay algo que me inquieta, y me gustaría ausentarme un poco se la mansión-

Levanto la mirada extrañado, jamás le había pedido ese, jamás le pedía permiso para algo personal y mucho menos por que "algo" lo inquietara.

-Y ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?-

-Solo quiero comprobar que todo está en orden-

-¿Es por el shinigami verdad? Ya me había dado cuenta que lleva días sin aparecerse, joderte o molestarte, y créeme que es muy notorio en ti-

-Joven amo, no es…-

-No digas nada, ve y no tardes mucho-

-Y… Yes my lord- hizo una reverencia mas y se retiro sin mirar a los ojos a Ciel, era más que obvio que el chico a pesar de su edad ya notaba que el demonio era muy indiscreto con sus sentimientos hacia el shinigami, siempre lo golpeaba, pero jamás lo mataba, ni lo aniquilaba, teniendo aun más fuerza y mas habilidad, jamás quizo desaparecerlo, solo le daba oportunidad a que se alejara un poco para poder fingir más tiempo.

-Pobre, espero que no sea muy tarde- dijo riendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Muy lejos de ahí estaba Grell sentado observando su nueva guadaña, extrañaba su bella moto sierra, pero ya le daba igual que usar, ya estaba perdiendo la esencia de su ser…

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas estar así?- Pregunto William sentándose a su lado, y mirando el rostro de Grell, quien lo miraba amenazando con soltarse a llorar.

-El tiempo que… *susurro* sea necesario- bajo la voz ya que poco a poco se le quebraba mas.

-¿Solo por el perderás tu vida? ¿Solo por un demonio dejaras el color que tanto te gusta? ¿En verdad vale la pena llorar y dejarte caer solo por un amor no correspondido?-

-Es que tú no sabes nada, yo en verdad lo amaba, sentía que él era el indicado, pero yo…-

Fue interrumpido por William que lo abrazo fuertemente, el pelirrojo no aguanto y lloro, correspondiendo el abrazo del mayor quien se sentía algo mal por él, si era cierto que lo odiaba por darle muchos problemas, pero al final era uno de ellos y no podía dejarlo, quería verlo como siempre, molestando y jodiendo de la manera más bizarra y homosexual que pudiera.

-A sí que ¿por esta razón, no has venido a molestarme no?- Grell abrió los ojos y se soltó del abrazo, no podía creer lo que veía, Sebastian parado frente a ellos, con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, y con un tono de voz… ¿celoso?..

-Sebastian, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Eso debería preguntarte, que haces aquí y ¿que no se supone que tú lo aborreces?-

-Es mi colega, y solo quiero hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que, por si no lo sabías, TU eres el responsable de su actitud- dijo arreglándose las gafas al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para dejarlos solos.

-Will esper…- el demonio se le puso enfrente, en verdad está furioso y Grell muy nervioso ya que jamás había visto esa mirada en el pelinegro.

-¿A qué juegas shinigami?- dijo avanzando haciendo a Grell retroceder poco a poco, este no sabía qué hacer, pero trato de reunir valor para enfrentarlo.

-Déjame en paz, tu dijiste que me alejara que te dejara en paz, pues ya lo hize, hize lo que querías, lo que me pediste, ahora piérdete y no me molestes- intento caminar fuera del alcance del más alto pero este lo jalo del brazo y lo acorralo en una pared, Grell tomo su guadaña y la puso entre ambos para defenderse un poco, pero esto solo hizo reír al demonio que lo miraba muy extraño, sus ojos ya no denotaban coraje si no lujuria y deseo.

-Jamás había notado, que te vez lindo cuando estas acorralado, pareces un animal indefenso a punto de ser devorado- sonreirá de manera maliciosa, a lo que el ojiverde no pudo sentirse muy nervioso, y sentía miedo, ganas de correr lejos pero su nueva prisión no lo dejaba. Movió un poco su guadaña y logro lastimar a Sebastian en el ojo, logro zafarse y corrió rápidamente, de momento sintió que era perseguido, definitivamente fue mala idea hacer eso, pero esperaba escapar a un lugar seguro y sobre todo quería estar completo después de eso.

Era inútil escapar, cada vez estaba más cerca, no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba en su límite, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil escabullirse, hasta que en un callejón ocurrió lo que más se temía, el demonio salió de la nada y lo lastimo del tobillo, Grell cayó al suelo, dejando caer la guadaña, Sebastian se acercaba peligrosamente, el trato de pararse y huir pero el dolor no lo dejo, cayó de nuevo al suelo y miro que su amenaza estaba ya frente a él de cuclillas tomándolo del mentón, y forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente hacerme tanto daño? Ya déjame tranquilo ya no te molestare mas, ¡ya basta!- decía gritándole en la cara y soltando algunas lagrimas, cosa que solo provocaba al demonio y hacia que sus instintos surgieran, se veía cada vez mas antojable, sus labios, sus cabellos rojos a la luz de la luna, todo se estaba volviendo excitante para él. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo tiro al suelo, comenzó a besar su cuello, para sentir como la piel del Shinigami se estremecía y se erizaba con cada toque que este le daba, en realidad no le molestaba pero se sentía confundido con todo lo que pasaba.

-Se… Sebastian, déjame por favor ya deja esto- decía mientras trataba de alejar el cuerpo del pelinegro pero este era más pesado y más fuerte, poco a poco fue despojado de su saco y su camisa fue abierta hasta dejar ver su pecho, nada formado pero bastante firme, su postura lo hacía más tentador como dándole oportunidad a quien fuera de aprovecharse de él, trataba se esconderse, de no dejar ver su cuerpo, pero las enormes manos del demonio no lo dejaban hacer nada, solo podía quedarse así, sintiendo cada mordida, cada beso y cuando la lengua le pasaba por la piel, de verdad todo se le estaba volviendo oscuro, al principio se sentía temeroso, pero poco a poco se volvió más débil y quería dejarse llevar cada vez más por esa dulce y rica sensación de ser devorado…

-No intentes huir, eres mío ahora y te lo demostrare de la mejor manera que se- esa voz sonaba excitada, ronca, profunda y seductora, definitivamente a Grell comenzaba a gustarle todo eso, uno de sus secretos mejor guardados era que quería ser forzado a tener sexo, siempre lo había imaginado con Sebastian o con Will, pero ahora se le hacía realidad. Ya para ese momento ya estaba con el torso desnudo, ni cuenta se dio cuando el demonio ya estaba sin camisa frente a él, cuando lo miro noto que este estaba sentado encima del quitándose uno de sus guantes con su boca, eso lo hubiera hecho sangrar, pero se controlo lo mas que pudo, solo se sonrojo de sobremanera y giro su cabeza para no verlo.

-Sebastian, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No se suponía que me odiabas, que no sentías más que lastima y repudio por mi?- decía entrecortadamente, mientras el demonio mas lo tocaba y lo mordía en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo, se recargo en el pecho del pelirrojo y se quedo en silencio, luego hablo…

-Lamento haberte lastimado, siento haberte hecho tanto daño, pero con mi amo debía actuar así, siempre me importaste, siempre me gusto tu loca manera de ser, ambos somos seres que no pertenecemos a este mundo, pero da igual ya que al no ser de aquí, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, podemos estar juntos hasta que ya nada importe-

-Pero, tú siempre me exigías alejarme de ti, siempre me hacías a un lado, yo siempre pensé que era verdad, y ahora que comenzaba a olvidarte vuelves como un torbellino a derribar mi torre de carta que había hecho contra ti-

-Ya no es necesario, pero tú tienes el poder de decidir, si él te hace más feliz que yo (refiriéndose a Will), si ay alguien que pueda hacerte sentir lo que quieres, estas a tiempo de que me arrepienta, pero tienes poco para hacerlo, por que si no me das una respuesta yo hare lo que quiera contigo y nada me va a detener-

-En verdad ¿me harías algo aun si digo que no?-

-Mi instinto y mi deseo es más fuerte, ya que por ahora estoy cegado por mi excitación que si te das cuenta…-Acerco tu cadera a la de Grell dejando sentir su miembro duro. –Estoy en mi límite, y no podre parar- Grell al sentir eso dejo salir un leve gemido que no paso desapercibido por el demonio quien al verlo, simplemente no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a tocar y a acariciar más fuerte y más violentamente al que yacía debajo del, este solo gemía y se retorcía, a Sebastian se le hacía larga la espera y bajo hasta el pantalón del shinigami que ya estaba abierto pero lo bajo, y dejo ver algo que lo puso aun mas excitado, una linda trusa de color rojo, que por cierto le quedaba muy ajustada a Grell, dejando ver su miembro claramente, el azabache solo se relamió los labios y bajo hasta ahí para comenzar a pasar su lengua por encima de la tela que ya tenía una gota que dejaba ver la erección del shinigami, quien se sonrojo de sobremanera ya que no le quitaba la mirada a Sebastian desde que comenzó a hacerle todo eso.

-S… Sebas-chan- Gemía fuertemente mientras el demonio saboreaba la esencia del pelirrojo, sin más, bajo su único obstáculo y lo tomo para meterlo en su boca por completo, Grell se estremeció aun mas, y apretaba sus manos queriendo liberar un poco se esas sensaciones que lo invadían, Sebastian subía, bajaba, lamia, y chupaba el miembro de Grell, lo besaba y mordía como si fuera un dulce, esto solo provocaba que se pusiera más duro al punto que el pelirrojo no pudo más y termino en la boca del demonio, este se pasaba la lengua por los labios, saboreando cada gota del néctar de aquel shinigami de ojos verdes.

-Oye, ah… espera… ¿Qué me hiciste hacer?, discúlpame no fue mi intención hace…- se levanto para mirar a la cara al pelinegro quien solo se veía más sexy que de costumbre, con su cabello húmedo por el sudor, que también corría por su frente, el calor se sus cuerpos había subido bastante.

-Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- Grell no lo pensó y se lanzo a sus brazos, lo beso y este le correspondió, luego de eso Grell dejo sentado a Sebastian, y bajo hasta su pantalón, lo abrió y dejo ver el miembro del demonio… Y por amor a… quien sea… era tan… grande… quedo impresionado por tan bella escultura… _-"¿En verdad era un demonio?"-_

-¿Qué tanto miras?, acaso ¿Te da miedo?-

-Solo que, no cabra en mi boca, es muy… grande, pero hare un… intento- comenzó a lamerlo mientras el mismo se preparaba, Sebastian estaba embelesado con tal escena, era perfecto, ver el cuerpo de Grell a su merced, su espalda siendo cubierta por su cabello rojo que se veía tan brillante como una flama de fuego, su voz que gemía y pedía más de él, levanto a Grell de los hombros y lo puso contra una saliente en la pared, teniendo su espalda y su trasero completamente frente a él, simplemente lo puso en posición, y se introdujo en el de manera rápida y brusca, como Grell ya se había preparado no le había lastimado mucho, pero lo tomo por sorpresa, el pelinegro lo embestía de una velocidad rápida, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojos que tanto le gustaban, Grell gemía y repetía su nombre tanto como sus pulmones le permitían.

-Sebastian… ah… aahhgg… para… no toques ahí, ah…-

-ahí es tu punto ¿Verdad?,-

-S…si pero… no me aahhh des tan duro…-

-Quiero ver tu cara, mientras te hago mío- dijo mientras salía de el, lo subía a sus caderas, Grell engancho sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian y este lo penetro de nuevo, comenzó de nuevo esa danza entre los dos, Grell se aferraba a la espalda de Sebastian, quien en cada rasguño su miembro cobraba mas y mas vida, ya sentía que terminaría pronto, pero no podía hacerlo solo, quería que terminaran juntos.

-Grell, ahora… aahhh quiero que tu y yo…-

-Si Sebas-chan… contigo aahhh quiero que solo sea contigo-

Pasó su boca por los pezones del pelirrojo y le dio la última estocada, ambos terminaron derramando su semilla al mismo tiempo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Más tarde ambos estaban sentados, aun desnudos y abrazándose cariñosamente.

-Grell, por favor quiero que vuelvas a ser tu mismo… ¿qué dices?- dijo mientras sacaba (de quien sabe dónde) la gabardina roja del shinigami.

-Sebas-chan, por ti seré quien tú quieras- dijo dándole un beso, este se la puso por encima de los hombros y le beso la frente, Grell sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo mi rosa roja-

-Y yo a ti, mi sombra nocturna-

Dijeron con un beso final…

-Definitivamente no debí ver todo el espectáculo, pero le alegro que Grell esté mejor ahora… Creo que no daré reporte sobre esto- Will había visto TODA la escena que protagonizaron los tortolos, así que solo se alejo acomodándose las gafas.


End file.
